


A Hunting Party (tries to) Walk into a Bar

by MaeJacrezz007



Series: Superpoised [4]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Everyone Is Alive, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Tags Are Hard, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeJacrezz007/pseuds/MaeJacrezz007
Summary: Charlie hears about a bar that might just be their kind of weird and makes Cas take them all there. Only half of them make it through the door, and no one gets to drink. Also, Cas gets yelled at.





	A Hunting Party (tries to) Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after "Book of the Damned"[10X18], so we have a cast of Charlie, Cas, Dean, and Sam, and everything is going pretty peachy besides the whole Mark of Cain stuff. But Dean isn't a demon. Anyway. I realize the boys would never go to New York City by themselves, so I needed this cast of charies and the time works. In my head at least. Warning you here, Schrodinger is a bit of an ass. For good reason in his mind though.
> 
> Also tagging will be fixed/added to because my phone isn't letting me do original tags. Its fun.

"I've found us a case boys!" It's loudly proclaimed throughout the library, Dean's poor sleep deprived brain making him startle and splash his coffee across his hand. His very hot coffee, and Dean is suddenly much more awake. Glare already is place he turns around slowly to meet Charlie's all too gleeful expression. She smiles more and skips past him to the table where Sam is, Cas appearing in the doorway as she sits down. "We're going to New York. I did some research last night, just digging around randomly, and found a few chat rooms super buried and talking about this bar. It's been there for basically forever and weird things keep happening apparently."

Dean can't help the sigh that escapes him when he sits across from her and next to Sam. "Charlie, I know you're excited about hunting with us, and trust me, I'm as stoked as you are, but this doesn't sound like a case." He tries to sound as apologetic as possible, and beside him he can pretty much sense Sam's puppy eyes.

She leans back, crosses her arms, and raises an eyebrow in a very challenging way. "Really? So bars have the same tender for like a hundred years --one who doesn't age-- and can't be found by most people? Or have people randomly appear and disappear inside it? Magic? And it's not ghosts. Apparently, people have checked."

The smug expression is too much for Dean, and he totally doesn't pout when she smirks Goddamnit. They're all looking at him now, like he is somehow the one who's spouting nonsense. He thinks for a second, trying to figure out an excuse, and finally just says what he thinks is obvious, "How are we gonna find a bar no one can find? Or get to New York?"

She grins and directs it towards Cas in a way that makes Dean very uncomfortable. "How many people can you fly at once Feathers?"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The answer is at least three, since all four appear on a city sidewalk unharmed. Well, mostly. Dean doesn't do zapping well when it's just him and Cas, and the extra pair of people hadn't done anything to lessen the churning in his gut. Thankfully he doesn't fall on his ass, but he can't help glaring at Charlie as she smiles at his pain, completely unaffected herself.

"Damn ginger," he groans out, closing his eyes and hoping the world would spin slower. 

She laughs, the little shit, and Dean swears he hears Sam chuckle. "I'm Queen of the gingers," she declares all too cheerfully. "And I believe we made it to our destination, so you may want to stop being a baby. Come on gang, we have a mystery on our hands."

Dean groans again, not wanting to admit to liking the joke, and forces himself to stand up straight. Sam is already pushing open the door, music spilling out into the street and Charlie a half step behind him. Cas hasn't moved from his spot at the very edge of the sidewalk, and Dean's halfway to the door when he hears the angel say, "Dean, this place."

He looks over his shoulder, sees Cas just staring at the building with squinted eyes, and frowns. "Yes Cas, it's this place. You just poofed us here," he drawls, jerking his head to the door that Sam is holding open. "Hurry up, let's get this--" Somewhere between one step and the next, right as he's about to cross the doorway, Dean runs into a solid wall that shocks him --literally-- and lands his ass on the concrete.

Unmoved from his spot, Cas says, "It's warded. We won't be able to get in."

Dean gets up in a very dignified manner and carefully puts his hand against the invisible barrier. A slight charge runs through his arm, tingling up past his elbow but not quite the shock he'd gotten when he had run face first into it. "I get the angel warding if this our type of weird, but why can't I get in when Sam and Charlie did?"

"Warding against the Mark," Cas says, squinting at a different part of the building. "It's very good work."

"So besides the obvious, why would someone ward against the Mark?" Sam asks from inside the bar, still holding the door open so he and Charlie can see Dean and Cas. "And who would even know how to?"

"Someone expecting trouble," a low voice says from behind Sam and Charlie, and they all turn and see a lean man with wavy black hair and burning blue eyes. His hands are in his pockets, pose forcefully relaxed in a way Dean knows all too well, and he does a fantastic job of keeping his face carefully emotionless. "Now," he smiles, all teeth and threat and Charlie takes a step back from the man. "I'mma ask ya ta leave real nice or I'll 'ave ta remove ya myself." His voice rolls with a thick Irish accent and a power that reminds Dean very much of Cas when he was all 'Angel of the Lord'.

Charlie takes several more steps back, eyes wide and staying on the man as she backs out the door to stand next to Dean. "We don't want to cause any trouble."

The man scoffs out a laugh and looks slightly less murderous. "The mark he bears means nothin' but trouble miss, but even if ya made him wait outside I don't want the fledgling anywhere close to here."

It takes an entirely too long moment for them to figure out what he means, and Cas is clearly offended when he asks, "Me?"

"No, the other feathered creature claiming supreme holiness," he drawls, and Dean is just barely able to cover his laugh with a cough.

Cas blinks, looking more like a puppy told no than an angel that had been insulted. "But I am no fledgling," he insists. "I watched over the Earth for many eons before your people emerged and witnessed all of their history. Their transformation into what they are today."

"And yet for an angel yer young," the man says, eyes bright and taking on a slight glow as his smile twists into a sneer. "I met yer family. Had lots of chats with great and powerful angels. Watched as they stood by and even encouraged yer precious sheep ta torture and kill the spirit of my countrymen. Ta force a genocide on the ol' gods of the lands." He's basically spitting venom at the angel by the time he's done, ignoring the rest of them to glare daggers into Cas.

Cas lifts his hands in the world recognized I-mean-no-harm fashion, eyebrows drawn close together in confusion. "I am sorry about what happened to your people, truly, but I had not been aware of it at the time."

The man laughs once, a harsh, biting sound. "Right. One of god's own unaware of christian manifest destiny of occupied land. Go choke on a halo," he says and waves his hand dismissively.

The air rushes around them and Dean finds himself and the others all standing in a plain, surrounded by nothing but what looks like prairie land and blue sky for as far as the eye can see. Definetly not New York City.

"Cas, what the hell was that?" Sam asks, staring wide eyed at the endless grass around them before settling his sight on their angelic companion.

The grass comes almost to Charlie's chest and she does a slow spin to look around. "We're not in Kansas anymore," she cracks, grinning for a moment before looking at Cas too. "Wait, are we in Kansas?"

It takes a few seconds for Cas to answer, clearly as confused as the rest of them. "No, this is Wyoming," he states evenly, then looks between Dean and Sam. "You know of the Fey, correct?"

Dean frowns, remembering the leprechaun and little fairies. "Yeah. Are you saying that was, what, a fairy that just zapped us across the country?"

"No," Sam says, looking like he's concentrating. "Fairies are a bit different than the Fey I think. More like nature spirits, and really powerful ones at that. They used to be the Celtic gods right?" He directs the last part to Cas, who nods once.

"Correct. But many of them stay underground in a seperate realm of existence after the acceptance of Christianity in Ireland," he explains, and when he sees the trio of humans' expressions continues. "They weren't driven underground by angels, but a different race of people. Not really humans, and at the time they weren't Fey. They were more. An entire race of godlike beings with incredible power, they became weak after millennia in isolation, and became the Fey."

"But that guy was definitely not some nature spirit," Dean said, gesturing to the expanse of nothing around them. "I mean, look where we are. And the warding back at the bar. That takes some serious mojo."

"He is an impossibility," Cas states in a firm voice that is at odds with his confused expression. "His race does not exist anymore, and hasn't for more than four thousand years, and yet he wasn't even that old," Cas muttered to himself, and Dean felt a shiver go down his spine. Why he wasn't sure, but he was thankful when Cas seemed to snap himself out of whatever he was thinking and look at the group. "He will not be a problem. His people, though warriors, were never violent without reason."

Sighing, Dean nods, cutting Sam off before he even starts to protest. "Alright Cas, but if this comes back to bite us in the ass I'm blaming you."

The angel nods with his overly serious expression on, and it only takes a few minutes to get them all ready and back to the bunker. They all say they're going to forget the day ever happened, and scatter. Charlie to the kitchen, Cas to his room, Sam leaves the bunker entirely, and Dean kicks back in the library with his laptop.

If he does a little research to find the Tuatha de Dannan he doesn't mention it, but makes a mental note to keep an eye out for that bar before he goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Shrodi's race reveal!! I have done way more research than is strictly necessary for him, and did a shit job of explaining the Tuatha de Dannan here. But I'm just gonna blame that on Cas explaining it. Totally not me ^w^
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are amazing!


End file.
